Glow
by pottermum
Summary: Looking at her, barely taking in what she was saying, Harry realised Ginny was glowing with happiness.


If there is one thing Harry could pride himself on, it's that he knows Ginny Weasley's breasts, like, really knows them. The shape, the feel, the right amount of pressure to apply when touching or sucking so she'll make that moaning noise that goes straight to his dick and makes him hard every time.

He never would have thought he'd be a 'tit' man, and to be perfectly honest, he'd rather just say he's a 'Ginny' man, because there are so many wonderful things about her body he loves. The graceful slope of her neck, emphasised more since she cut her hair short. The toned arms and thighs that hold him tight against her, the sexy curve of her back, leading down to her pert arse as he thrusts into her from behind, it was all a hot sexy package that was all his.

But there was something about her breasts maybe it went back to his first fumbling forays under her clothes in those precious weeks at Hogwarts, but they fascinated him.

So it was not surprising that he noticed they seemed slightly bigger than usual. Her breasts had changed quite a bit since he'd first become aquainted with them; her body now toner and stronger, thanks to her professional Quidditch career.

They'd just started making love, still at that fun foreplay stage when he'd moved down and began suckling at her nipples. Her hiss of pain made him pull away and look up in concern, to see her looking down at him.

"Sorry, they're a bit sensitive, must be getting close to that time of the month. Don't stop," she urged, palming his head and practically shoving her breast in his face. Always happy to oblige his wife, he returned to his task and the size of her breasts slipped his mind in the wake of more pleasurable thoughts.

Ginny seemed different over the next several weeks. More than once he came home from work to find her asleep but she shrugged it off as simply the end of a busy season with the Harpies. Then there was the time she set the Daily Prophet on fire, simply because she couldn't finish the crossword., and the time she cried after holding a pygmy puff at her brother's shop, because someone wanted to buy it.

Harry had been crazy busy at work on a case so hadn't given these things any extended thoughts, particularly once Ginny assured him she was just bored, what with Quidditch over for the season and everyone working during the day when she was free.

So when he flooed home on a Friday night and found Ginny on the sofa, huddled under a Molly Weasley blanket and looking apprehensive, he didn't know what to think. She patted the spot next to her and took his hand when he sat down.

"Ginny, what is it?" he asked in alarm, already running through a list of people in his mind. Ginny was obviously all right so he started with Teddy and Andromeda, then Ron and Hermione, and mentally scrolled through the rest of the Weasleys. Lost in thought, he missed her announcement.

"Sorry, what?" he asked, wondering when he last owled Neville, and was Luna in Austria or Australia?

"Harry, you prat, I'm pregnant," she practically yelled.

He blinked once, twice. He stared at her as if he had never seen her before. He saw her mouth open and she appeared to speak, but he heard nothing, as if he was in a bubble.

She grasped his hand. "Harry, for the love of Merlin, say something!" she pleaded.

He gulped. "Wha-what?"

Ginny looked down at their clasped hands. "I know it's earlier than we planned. I mean, we've only been married a little over a year, and I was hoping to at least try out for the English team. You're busier than ever at work, and then there's Teddy, he keeps us busy too."

She looked up, hoping for a response but his brain was just not functioning properly, so he wisely said nothing instead, simply staring dumbly at her. He was pretty sure his mouth was gaping open.

Ginny continued. "But Harry, I really think we can do this. I'm already so excited about it." She giggled. "I still can't believe it's true...but it is. I saw a healer today."

Ginny. Healer. Pregnant. Okay, his brain was starting to sort everything out. Pity his mouth wasn't up to speed.

"A – a (gulp) baby?" He actually sat back a bit from her and looked down at her stomach.

She nodded. "Harry, you are happy about it, aren't you?" She eyed him anxiously.

His eyes left her stomach and saw the question in her eyes. "Are you kidding? This is the best fucking news! A baby? We're really going to have a baby?"

He really needed her to say it again.

She chuckled and nodded, a bit teary. " I'm about seven weeks, so it's still early. The baby is about the size of a bean right now. I'm due in March."

He stood, running his hands through his hair, then sat, drawing her into his arms. "Merlin, I love you so much, you know that, right?"

"I love you too," she replied, " and you're going to be such a great dad."

He palmed her face in his hands, kissed her and released her, sitting back. "You saw the healer? Tell me everything," he practically begged.

As she recited everything the healer told her, Harry realised she was glowing with happiness. He didn't even hear half of what she said but the look on her face let him everything was okay.

They spent the rest of the night still talking about the baby, making plans, making jokes, making love.

/*/*/*/*

At first it was fun, keeping their big news a secret, just him and Ginny, in a bubble of happiness. Ginny told him that it was customary to wait till the twelve week stage, the end of the first trimester before they told anyone. He agreed but the more her body changed, the more he longed to share the news with their family, particularly Ron and Hermione. They both thought it likely that Molly would guess fairly quickly and realised that was out of their control. But they made it to eleven and a half weeks when it was time to go to the Burrow and they agreed it was time to tell their wonderful news to the family.

"I knew it!" Molly screamed triumphantly, slapping Arthur on the shoulder. He winced and nodded.

Audrey and Angelina gasped, Fleur looked knowing, and Bill, Percy and George all cheered. They all surrounded Harry and Ginny, offering hugs and congratulations.

Harry couldn't stop grinning, till he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Ron and Hermione standing behind him.

"Oh Harry." Hermione threw herself at him as she had done so many times before.

Harry laughed as he hugged her back, then he looked at Ron. He let go of Hermione and moved to Ron.

His best friend looked teary. "Blimey Harry, you're going to be a dad."

Harry nodded, feeling choked up himself. The two men embraced.

"It's brilliant, Harry, really," Ron said softly.

"I can still barely believe it," admitted Harry.

"All right, love birds, break it up," teased George. "Mum, I'm starving and Ginny's growing a Potter. Let's eat!"

In the glow of the family's celebrations, Harry was beyond happy that his child was already so loved. He or she would have an abundance of cousins, and uncles, aunts and grandparents that would always be there for them, if anything should happen to him and Ginny. That was already a weight of worry off his mind.

/*/*/*/*

The news of the pregnancy had already been announced, on the front page, of course. Harry and Ginny were aware of the public's interest, but with this being something so personal to them, they decided to release a simple statement, thanking the public for their well wishes and that they would make a formal announcement when the baby arrived.

They used the same midwitch that looked after Fleur, Angelina and Audrey, who had proved herself with privacy requirements, something that Harry and Ginny desperately wanted.

In the days, weeks and months ahead, Harry was in awe of the changes in Ginny's body. She didn't suffer from much morning sickness but did suffer heartburn a lot. She still kept active with a morning jog, as she had taken a leave of absence from the Harpies.

Her breasts grew and filled with the nourishment their child would need and there were nights Harry just loved to run his hands over her bump. As the baby grew and moved inside her, he would see the ripples over Ginny's skin. Towards the end he could see the outline of a foot or hand as it fought for room, sometimes even pressing against his own hand as he caressed her bump.

/*/*/*/*

Molly and Hermione finally insisted on a baby shower. Ginny had protested initially but finally caved, needing some social interaction. However, she didn't want a traditional baby shower, with cutesy games and gifts. Instead she wanted a lunch at the Burrow to catch up with her female friends. At the same time, the blokes would take Harry out to the pub for lunch and drinks; Harry having vetoed a pub crawl.

Ginny was thrilled to catch up with her Hogwarts friends including Hannah Longbottom, Padma and Parvati Patil, Susan Bones and Demelza Robbins. Several of her Harpies teammates had come, as well as a couple of the support staff that Ginny had grown close to in her time there.

She was very happy to see Professor Macgonagall and Madame Pomfrey had been invited too, and knew Harry would be as touched as she was when their head of Gryffindor gifted them a beautiful soft baby blanket in her clan's tartan colours.

Despite asking for no gifts, her friends couldn't not give them gifts. She received baby Harpy training tops and baby sized playing jerseys with POTTER on the back from her teammates. Gryffindor onesies were gifts from the Patils and Demelza, and Ginny knew Harry would love them.

Hannah told Ginny that once the baby had arrived, she and Neville would bring them a special tree they could plant in their yard, to commemorate the birth. And Luna had told them she planned to purchase a star and name it after the new arrival, so the Potter name would glow across the night sky forever.

/*/*/*/*

With the last weeks of her pregnancy now upon her, Ginny struggled with leg cramps, a return of the heartburn and keeping her balance. Her bump almost overwhelmed her usual small frame. Harry knew he would miss her large bump but looked forward to welcoming their first child very soon.

He became quite anxious when her due date came and went. Their midwitch had charmed two snitches; a small one for Ginny which she put on a chain, and a standard size for Harry which he kept on him at all times. If Ginny should go into labour while Harry was away from her, she could hold the snitch in her hand and Harry's would glow red, letting him know he needed to get to Ginny's side, pronto.

A last visit to her midwitch, and the plan was made to induce her in two days if she hadn't gone into labour naturally. Her midwitch suggested many ways of bringing labour on naturally, including a long walk and, with a bit of a wink at Harry, sex.

After the appointment, Harry decided to go to the office to let them know he was taking time off immediately, and hand over some cases he'd been working on. He left Ginny at WWW in her brother's capable hands, planning to return within the hour.

Ron and George sat Ginny behind the counter but she soon became bored, as it was a quiet day. She started to tidy the shelves when she spotted an adventurous pygmy puff who had escaped the cage and was hiding out amongst the Farting Fudge. She was reaching up high to grab it when she heard Ron exclaim.

"What the bloody buggering hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled. "George, get over here."

George and Percy, who was visiting, came over quickly. "Ginny, what the bloody hell?" demanded George.

"Come sit down," urged Percy, taking her arm.

"No, stop it," said Ginny, shrugging his arm off. "I needed to stretch my legs."

Over Percy's shoulder, someone caught her eye. A teenager who was taking advantage of the shop's bosses attention being on their sister rather than their stock. As she watched, he slipped something in his pocket.

Ginny reached for the closest object, her hand closing around a Screaming Yoyo. As Percy ranted about resting, she threw the object at the boy as he prepared to leave the store.

"Thief," she cried.

It hit him on the shoulder and immediately began to scream. The boy spun around, his face glowing red as Ron, Percy and George hurried over to him and demanded he turn out his pockets.

They retrieved the Dungbombs from him and, feeling that a telling off from Percy was punishment enough, sent him on his way. The brothers then turned their attention back to a smug Ginny.

"My chaser arm never lets me down," she grinned. "You're welcome, by the way," she added sarcastically, when no praise was forthcoming.

"Damnit Ginny, you're nine and half months pregnant," snapped Ron.

"You should be resting," repeated Percy.

She felt the first cramp as George started berating her. Percy and Ron stood, arms folded as they nodded at George; none of them noticed she was in pain.

"Uhhh," she moaned, her arms surrounding her bump.

"Oh no, don't pull that trick," scolded Ron, " you know Harry will kill us if something happens to you."

"Something is happening to me, you prats!" she cried, grimacing at another cramp. " I'm in bloody labour."

With that, her water broke.

Her brothers stepped back in shock, staring at the mess on the floor.

"Don't just stand there," she shrieked, " the baby's coming. I need Harry." She grasped her necklace and held it in her hand.

Her brothers rushed into action, shooing the few customers they had out of the store and locking it. Ron sent a Patronus to Harry, telling him to meet them at St Mungo's and to alert the mediwitch.

Baby Potter was on the way!

/*/*/*/*

Harry arrived at St Mungo's, relieved to see Ron, Percy and George anxiously waiting for him.

"Where's Ginny?" he demanded. "What happened?"

"Turns out, catching thieving teenagers will induce labour," quipped George. He shrugged. "Who knew?"

"What?" gasped Harry, looking frantically between all three Weasley brothers.

"Her water broke," explained Percy calmly, having been through this before with Audrey. "Ron, take him to Ginny's room."

Ron nodded and gestured for Harry to follow him. Any hopes of keeping the delivery a secret seemed to have gone out the door, as word quickly spread that Ginny Potter had arrived at St Mungo's – without her husband – in early labour.

"I shouldn't have left her," Harry was muttering, " I should have been with her."

Ron stopped him. " You're here for the important part, Harry. Go on, she's in there. We'll all be here waiting for news."

Harry nodded, taking a deep breath. His life was about to change forever.

"It's going to be all right, Harry," assured Ron, " but my sister needs you in there now."

With a pat on the shoulder and a gentle push, Harry opened the door to Ginny's room.

What happened in the next minutes and hours were the most emotional of Harry's life thus far. It seemed to go quite quickly but when it was all over, it had been seven and a half hours.

"Not bad for a first birth," commented the midwitch, pleased. She checked the baby's vital signs; all was well. She swaddled him and handed the baby to Ginny.

"I'll leave you to enjoy these first moments with your son," she told them, leaving them alone.

Ginny pulled the blanket back to truly take in her son's features. She looked up at Harry, tired but still glowing with the sweat of the delivery and the joy of becoming a mother.

She was amazing. She was bloody brilliant. She and their son were everything to him; his family. His heart was full.

"Harry, come see," she said.

He moved to her side, half sitting on the bed. She moved the baby slightly so he had a better view.

He was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Still slightly red, eyes closed, his mouth opened slightly as Ginny ran a finger gently down his cheek.

"He has your nose," she told him, " but I think his hair is going to be a dark ginger."

He's beautiful," he finally said, almost reverently.

Ginny kissed the baby's forehead. "Welcome to our lives, James Sirius."

/*/*/*/*

Harry woke, immediately aware his wife was not in bed with him. He glanced at the clock – two in the morning. With James just a week old, they were still trying to settle into a routine. At least he was consistent with wanting a feed at two in the morning.

Harry rose and went to his son's bedroom, across the hall from his and Ginny's. He looked in to see a sight he would never tire of. Ginny was in a rocking chair, feeding James.

He moved closer, making Ginny look up.

"Hey," she said softly.

He leaned over to kiss her forehead. James looked at him as he suckled, his hand on his mother's breast.

As Harry watched, James' eyes grew heavier and he slowed his feeding. Ginny broke the connection, sitting him up carefully and rubbing his back till he burped. Harry gently wiped his mouth.

He began to whimper so Ginny stood up and began to sway with him as she hummed. As she moved close to the window, the glow of the moonlight shone on her and James.

Harry joined them, one arm around Ginny, one hand rubbing soft circles on James' back. His son yawned and blinked several times then fell asleep, feeling well fed and secure.

Still he and Ginny swayed, dancing in the moonlight, it's bright glow lighting their way.


End file.
